


Happy Father's Day

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lingerie, Little Space, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Bondage, Spreader Bars, Sub Drop, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: John had sent them away, but he wasn’t sad.He was excited.He had asurprisefor Daddy and Papi, and he needed time to get ready.





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day! Enjoy!

The apartment was empty. John was alone, but he wasn’t lonely. He’d sent Lafayette and Alex away on the pretext of different errands, citing that he needed some alone time. Henry had made Father’s Day hard growing up, seeing kids happy with their dads while his was just...difficult. So Lafayette was dispatched to Whole Foods with an extensive shopping list and Alex to the dry cleaners, the library, and the UPS store .

John had sent them away, but he wasn’t sad. 

He was excited.

He had a _surprise_ for Daddy and Papi, and he needed time to get ready. He’d already showered, did his hair so it was extra soft and curly. Worked in the very large, almost uncomfortable plug. Hesitated when he reached for the metal cock cage on the bed, a wicked system of curved chrome and rings. He _hated_ the thing, but knew how much Daddy and Papi loved it, and would love the idea of him locking himself up willingly. Sighing, he picked it up, blushing crimson as he worked his cock into its grasp, wincing as the metal dug into his flesh. It was a bit of a task, considering he was sporting a chubby but he made it work. 

The click of the padlock, and he threaded the small key onto the necklace chain, the only one for now. The backup key was on the nightstand, with the other spares. 

John had practiced this several times. Not to this fullest extent, not caged and plugged and clad in the outfit he had yet to put on, but he’d done rehearsals with the wrist cuffs, the spreader bar, and so far he was ok. As long as the keys were in reach, the spares easy to find, and his phone nearby. 

He could do this.

Black lace teddy next, one piece and sheer, open panel in the front tied off with three bows. Back was a thong, the string holding settling over the base of plug, pushing and holding it deep. His caged dick barely fit under the material, but he managed. Then the garter belt, sheer lace stockings. He fumbled a bit, used to having Alex help him with the intricacies of more complex lingerie garments, but he thought he did ok when all was said and done, surveying himself in the mirror. Black wasn’t his usual choice when dressing up, but he had to admit it looked very nice. 

His plan called for the ankle restraints next, since he had to put those on before the shoes. Buckled one ankle in, slid the shoe on. Severe patent black stilettos, borrowed from Alex. Honestly, uncomfortable and restrictive, but they looked amazing, which was the goal. It took him a few tries to get his left ankle snapped in, having to spread his legs and balance on the steep shoes. He cursed under his breath as he almost fell several times, but in the end managed, locked in the spreader bar, balancing on the stilettos, letting the foot of the bed bear a good deal of his weight. 

Another key added to the chain. 

Putting on the collar was easy enough, he was practiced in that. The heavy black one with the custom name plate that read “John. If Found, Return to Lafayette.” John had purchased a tag to add it to, as he died of embarrassment at the pet tag vending machine. A red heart, engraved: “Property of Daddy and Papi.” It had barely fit on the thing, but now that he’d added it to the collar, he knew he made the right choice. Locking the collar in place, the weight settling over his throat, calmed his nerves. He honestly hadn’t realized how nervous he was until the familiar sensation of the collar relaxed him, the very beginning of subspace seeping into the corner of his mind. He couldn’t slip, not yet, but that lovely hum helped him feel a bit better. 

The last thing was the wrist cuffs. John took quick inventory of himself. Keys on the chain. Spares on the night stand. All labeled. Phone in reach. Lacy black outfit. Stockings. Heels. Plugged and caged. Collared. 

He was ready. 

Cuffs around left wrist, padlock clicked into place. He used the last of his freedom to send the text to Alex and Laf he’d already drafted. Slid the key on the chain. Closed the cuff around his right wrist. Bent over, rested his face in the bedspread, and waited. 

***

Alex was around the corner when he got the message in the group text. 

**John:** Daddy...Papi… Hurry home. Father’s day surprise… First one here gets first dibs.

Trying not to drop the parcels he was holding, Alex picked up his pace. The tone of John’s text suggested something sexy, and he definitely wanted to beat Lafayette home. His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. He was just a block and a half from home, he could make it. 

Keys in the door. Alex dumped the packages in the foyer, kicked off his shoes and made a beeline for the bedroom. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but what he found was better than anything he could have anticipated. 

“What do we have here?” Alex mused, stepping into the bedroom. John, bent over the bed, in black lace, a spreader bar, and _heels_ , making his legs look even longer and more shapely than normal. Alex walked around to the side of the bed, took in John bent forward, his hands cuffed in front of him. Black collar at his throat, with a red heart dog tag. Alex read the message aloud. “Property of Daddy and Papi, huh?” 

“Papi,” John moaned, looking up at him with wet eyes. Alex wasn’t sure how long he’d been like this, but it was clearly long enough for him to slip into a headspace. “Papi you’re home.” He licked his lips, went to stand but Alex kept him pinned to the bed with one hand. “Do you like your present?” 

Alex chuckled. “Did you do this all yourself, baby boy?” he asked. He spotted the organized line of keys on the night stand, and when John tried to sit up, he spotted a chain necklace around John’s neck, another set of keys dangling. Perfect. He made quick work of undoing the necklace, fastening it around his own neck. 

“I’ll be taking these. You did a wonderful job, baby, considering you were alone. But, I think with Papi here to help you, we can do better.”

John blinked, nodded. Eyed the keys now around Alex’s neck. “Do better,” he repeated softly. Alex ruffled his curls, cupped his cheek. 

“Color check?” he asked softly, and John assured him he was green. 

“Good. Course you are. Little tart, dressed up like a cheap slut, bent over the bed. Couldn’t wait for us to get home, had to tie _yourself_ up. So eager, you had to find the biggest plug you could to fill your sluttly little hole.” Alex toyed with the keys, counted them. Grabbed a handful of curls, wrenched John off the bed. John whimpered. “Collar, wrists, ankles. What’s the fourth key for, whore?”

John sniffled, writhed in Papi’s grip. “Hurts, Papi!” he simpered, making Alex just hold his hair tighter and laugh cruelly. 

“What’s the fourth key for?” Alex repeated. Loved the look of John struggling under his hand. Fish caught on a hook.

“Cage...cage on my cock Papi….oww…” Alex hoisted John half into his lap, untangled his hand from his hair. Hand shot between John’s legs, yanking the lace aside so he could examine…

“Damn,” he said, voice low. “Damn, little boy. You locked yourself up for me?” Alex couldn’t hide how impressed he was. John hated cages, hated being denied, and the very thought of him locking himself up… That thought did things to Alex, made him grow even harder in his boxers.

Christ.

Taking his hand away, the lace snapped back into place, making John yelp and jolt in his arms. Alex’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took a moment, let John pant and catch his breath, so he could check it. He scrolled through the litany of text messages from Lafayette, sent back to back, all inquiring of Alex’s whereabouts and what John was doing. 

Despite being a journalist, one paid by the word in some cases, Alex still thought in some instances a visual won out over the written word, so instead of typing out a response, he simply opened his camera app. Snapped a quick photo, a close up of John’s back, where black lace bordered golden brown, freckled skin. 

Mere seconds before his phone buzzed again.

 **Laf:** I am on my way. 

**Laf:** Do not start without me.

 **Laf:** That is your only reminder, Alexander.

Alex laughed, pocketed his phone and stretched. To his credit, John was being very patient, just sort of draped across Alex’s lap, still and relaxed in his bindings. “Daddy’s on his way,” Alex told him, ran a hand down his back. John shivered from the contact, and nodded. 

“Wanna...wanna play with Papi now,” John said in his small voice, nuzzled Alex’s arm. 

“I know baby boy. Just gotta finish getting you set up, though. You were such an impatient, eager little slut, you didn’t do a very good job. Hands in front? Not tied down to anything?” Alex tsked, tugged on John’s curls again, just to hear him whine. 

“Had to be...safety….ow Papi, that...that _hurts_!” Alex had very quickly unlocked one of John’s wrists, wrenched his arms behind him without much thought to how it felt, and recuffed his wrists. Now that he was more securely restrained, Alex pushed him off his lap, ignoring his pleas for contact. 

When Alex returned from the closet, John tried to crane his neck over his shoulder to see what he brought. However, before he could get a good look, everything went dark as Alex buckled the blindfold in place. 

“Gifts don’t need to see,” he said jovially. The bed shifted as Alex rejoined him. Clatter of metal, soft sounds of leather and rope. “And they certainly don’t need to move.”

***

Lafayette was standing in the cereal aisle of Whole Foods, squinting at his list. The bag of their brand of cocoa krispies was on sale, but he had a coupon for the regular kind, but that would mean a trip to a different store. However, John generally preferred the regular kind over the organic ones. He was trying to decide if it was worth the extra trip when his phone buzzed. 

**John:** Daddy...Papi… Hurry home. Father’s day surprise… First one here gets first dibs.

Lafayette practically dropped his phone. 

**Laf:** I am finishing up at the grocery store, little one. 

**Laf:** I should be done soon.

 **John:** Ok, but if Papi gets here first… Surprise is all his.

Lafayette shook his head, snatched the organic cocoa krispies off the shelf. He guessed he’d better hurry if he wanted to get home in time for this surprise. And while he was confident that Alex could be persuaded to share...if he got home first his gloating would be unbearable. Plus, if Lafayette’s inkling was correct and this surprise was of an erotic nature, then he supposed Alexander beating him would mean he had full use of John until he arrived. He shot off a few texts to  
Alex, asking him how close to home he was and if he knew what John was up to.

He only had a few more things to grab: lentils, milk, ice cream, and a loaf of fresh bread. He could do this. Lafayette raced around the store, grabbed those last few items on his list, hardly checking if they were the correct thing. As he rounded the corner to the check out, taking in the crowds and long lines, his phone went off again. 

This time, a photo from Alex. 

Close up of black lace over John’s smooth skin. Shit shit shit. He beat home? John was in lace? 

With a guilty sigh, Lafayette surveyed his overflowing cart. Not only was abandoning it rude and a huge pain for the workers at Whole Foods, but it meant he’d have to come back later and shop all over again. 

Lafayette glanced at the cart, then at the picture on his phone.

“Fuck it,” he said to himself, parked the cart at the end of an aisle and trotted out of the store. Shot off some warning text messages to Alexander to wait for him. Once out of the store, started to jog home, despite the oppressive June heat. 

***

Whatever mental pictures Lafayette had been painting for himself, the scene in front of him was both deliciously unexpected and all together unsurprising. John bent over the foot of the bed, tiny black lace outfit with garters and stocking, oh and black heels--that was new--, while being bent in half. Hands cuffed behind his back, legs spread from the spreader bar at his ankles, buckle of a collar at the back of his neck, echoed by a second buckle at the back of his head from a blindfold. Not that Laf could see John’s face, as he was buried in Alex’s lap at the moment. 

“Welcome home,” Alex greeted lazily, stupid sated grin on his face. Lafayette stepped forward, already undoing his belt. 

“I thought I told you to wait,” Lafayette said, pulling off his shirt next. No way was Alexander’s insolence going to stop him from enjoying his Father’s Day present. At the sound of Daddy’s voice, John squirmed, the complex network of leather tie downs and chains holding him mostly in place while his little cries were muffled. 

Alex shrugged, smirking still. Completely at ease. “He’s just warming my cock, no big. He’s still plugged, still caged, and from what I gather, ready for anything.”

Shedding the rest of his clothes, Lafayette went to John, set his hands on his hips. “He’s caged?” he asked, sliding one hand around to feel. Hummed with pleasure when he felt the metal under the lace. “Alexander, sometimes your cruelty surprises even me.”

“Oh, I didn’t do it,” Alex said, his grin widening. Hand playing in John’s hair. “Little whore did it himself. Came home to that.” 

Lafayette made a surprised sound of pleasure, let his hands wander to John’s bare ass cheeks. “Naughty thing!” he declared, but it sounded like praise. “Oh, mon cher, you hate the cage. You must be feeling _very_ needy to lock yourself up for us.”

The sounds John made could have been in agreement or something else, but Lafayette chose to ignore, to continue his tactile exploration of John’s body. The softness of his skin against the texture of the lace. Silky stockings. Plucked one garter, pulled at the thong, watching it resettle between his cheeks. Tough bite of the leather, cold chill of the steel. A work of art. 

“You are very beautiful, little one,” Lafayette praised, running his hands down John’s sides, over his hips. Up and down his thighs, the fronts then the backs. “All wrapped up, just for us. It is very nice.” He fell to one knee, pressed a kiss at the small expanse of flesh above the thigh-high stockings. Flicked his eyes up, took in the lovely sight of John strapped down, Alex surrendering to the heat of his mouth. Both his boys, beautiful in their own ways. 

He needed to hear them both scream. 

“I think we are done with this, yes?” Lafayette purred, shoved the thong string aside, took hold of the plug and popped it out, watching the way John’s muscles tensed from the sensation. The plug had been large, leaving John loose and relaxed and ready, so he took the opportunity to kiss around the edge of his hole, listening to him squeak and sigh. Teased him for a few seconds more then plunged his tongue in, taking hold of both his thighs and pulling him closer, stretching him against the bindings. “Pretty,” he said against John’s hole, then proceeded to tongue fuck him. Felt content to stay there for a while, to savor the taste of John while listening to the both of them, John’s breathy muffled cries in direct competition with Alex’s moans, peppered with curses and the occasional name-calling. 

“Thirsty slut,” he admonished, fingers looping around curls. “Daddy’s tongue in your ass, Papi’s dick in your throat, and I bet you still want more, don’t you?” 

John made a gurgled noise, and Alex suddenly took him by the hair, yanked him off his cock. “Answer me, baby boy,” he hissed.

“Yes!” John half sobbed, and Lafayette’s dick twitched to hear it, the desperation there. He licked a bit harder. “More, want more, Papi...Daddy...please!” 

Hearing this, Alex groaned his approval, went to stuff his cock back in John’s mouth. Lafayette pulled his face from John’s ass, rose to his feet. 

“Leave him be,” he ordered. Pressed against John’s ass, let the length of his cock, thickened from his erection, already sloppy with precum, rest in John’s crack. “I so want hear him beg for it.”

“Daddy, Daddy,” John chanted, tried but failed to push back against Laf. “Daddy, want your cock, please!” 

Usually, if John had slipped into little space, Lafayette was gentle with him, coddled him a bit. But, knowing there would be plenty of time for that sort of thing later, he allowed himself to be a bit rougher. The ropes, the lace, the leather, the cage, the heels… It was all doing things to him, pushing every button, and he couldn’t help but let this side out. Knowing that huge plug, along with his tongue, had been adequate prep, so he skipped fingers. Slipped inside of John, his dick hard enough and John’s ass open and slick enough to accept him easily. Lafayette exercised enough self control to hold himself still. Settle his hand on John’s hips.

“Again,” he requested. Hoped John understood he would not be getting fucked until he asked for it properly. Lacked the vocabulary currently to express that.

John sniffled, and Alex took pity on him. Stroked his hair a bit, cooed at him. “Daddy’s cock,” John said in a tiny voice. 

“I hear this, sweet thing,” Lafayette said, sounding on the edge of exasperation. “And you have Daddy’s cock. You have not told me what to do with it.” 

Alex laughed his approval, pulled on John’s curls again. “Tell Daddy what you want him to do with that fat fucking cock. Dirty little boy. Need a verb in there somewhere.” 

Full body shudder, and John whined again. Lafayette felt him clench down on him, hard enough he almost slipped up, almost starting fucking him, begging or no begging. But then John’s voice got breathy, said “Fuck me, Daddy, fuck your cock in my ass.” Hearing such bad words in John’s small voice made his brain short out just a little. He could see Alex smirking at him. 

“You ok, Daddy?” Alex asked, slightly mocking. Lafayette ignored him, focused all of his attention on fucking John. Hard, relentless. Fingers bruising hips. Slick with lube, his hold so warm, so tight. Couldn’t even find the words in English to praise him. Everything was overwhelming, the glorious contrast of textures over John’s body, the lovely strong squeeze of his hole over Laf’s dick, the unabashed symphony of sounds spilling forth from John’s lips: little cries, exclamations of “Daddy!” 

Luckily, where he couldn’t find the words, Alexander had plenty. “Yeah, raw that hole,” he egged on, sultry back drop to the sound of his hips smacking against John. “Loosen that whore up, wanna slam my cock into him with no resistance when you’re done. Can’t you go _any_ harder, he’s not even crying yet?” At his own words, Alex decided to unbuckle the blindfold. Wanted to see the exact moment when the tears would start the fall. 

Whatever Alex’s words were doing to Lafayette, it was magnified in John’s mind. Daddy fucking his ass felt so good, was nicking his prostate and rubbing against his insides, made him feel nice and wanted and lovely and warm. But that cage, mean nasty thing, meant he couldn’t enjoy it. The ropes, Daddy’s cock, Papi’s voice, everything was turning him on, he was so horny, so needy, but there was no where for the feeling to go, his dick still painfully contained despite its best efforts to rail against its prison. 

John lifted his face, eyes just starting to tear. Tried to look up at Papi as pitifully as possible. “Cage, Papi,” he sniveled. “Caaaaage.”

Alexander yawned, caressed the keys where they were hanging around his neck nonchalantly. “You have a color if we need to stop,” he reminded. “Use it or don’t.”

In frustration, John slammed his face back into the bedsheets. Just laid there, wailing as Lafayette pounded into him even harder. He knew if he called red, the cage of course would come off, but they’d be done playing and he’d probably get nothing. The pressure and friction in his ass, against his prostate, building in his belly was starting to become unbearable. Lafayette was going for broke, fucking him quick and rough without signs of stopping. 

“Daddy,” he whimpered again. Sure, he might have been strung out, but he wasn’t so far gone he didn’t know how to push Laf’s buttons, getting him to nut sooner rather than later. “Daddy, please come. Please come in my cute little hole, please…” 

What felt like two and a half thrusts later, the pattern Lafayette set finally broke and he held himself as deep as he could, his dick pulsing as he spilled into John’s ass. John sighed, wiggled his hips a bit closer, contracted his muscles just so, tightening on him. Lafayette cursed under his breath, sort of partially collapsed against John. “So good,” he managed to say, laying a kiss on John’s shoulder. “Very nice.” 

“I think you killed him,” Alex snorted. Lafayette lifted his face enough to scowl at Alex, but then carefully pulled out and stood on shaky legs. Collapsed in one of the arm chairs near the bed, satisfied smile on his face. 

“You may laugh, mon chou,” Lafayette said, still breathing heavy. Watched Alexander come around to John’s ass, position himself. “It is not always I get to enjoy the results of such a cunning set up without having to...put in the labor of myself.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what you are saying, but I’m going to assume it means you enjoyed yourself.” 

“Very much so.” 

“Good. My turn.” He prodded John’s ass cheek with his cock. “Feel that baby boy? Gonna wreck you with this.” 

“Papi,” John called back. “Wreck me, wreck me…please…”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Alex didn’t hesitate, just rammed into John. The abuse his hole had taken throughout the afternoon made for a particularly easy passage, so Alex took full advantage. Fucked him hard, and fast. John responded beautifully, went full on porn star mode with his moaning and begging, and had Alex on the edge much quicker than he would have liked. Of course, he had been getting warmed up for over an hour now. To avoid popping off too quick, he paused, gathered himself. John took the opportunity to tighten around him several times in quick succession, making Alex question just how far into headspace he’d actually slipped. 

“Gimme a second, slut,” he panted. Behind him, Lafayette guffawed, which Alex promptly ignored. John just clamped down on him again. 

“Am I good gift, Papi?” John asked. “Good Father’s Day surprise?” Alex rocked his hips again, started to build momentum. It was just too much. Between his lovely little sounds and the sensation of his ass massaging his cock, Alex knew he was close to losing it, and decided he didn’t care. It felt too good to really care. 

“The best present ever,” Alex assured him. Came spectacularly seconds later, pumping John full of his cum, adding to the sloppy mess Lafayette had already made. Few things emptied his balls quicker than the idea of his jizz mingling with Laf’s inside of John, the joint experience of tearing him down and using him together. 

He pulled out, allowed himself a few seconds of staring at the mess dripping out of John, just floating on the endorphin flood and letting his brain come back. John yelp of frustration brought him crashing back. 

“Daddy, Papi. Cage! Cage hurts, please, please unlock me, please.”

Alex stood, stretched. Jingled the keys. 

“I dunno. What do you think, Laf? Has he earned it?” 

“It is up to you, my darling,” Lafayette said. Yawned, readjusted himself in the chair. “You made it home first, you get the dibs.” 

Alex chuckled, watched John grow very still on the bed. “Well, I don’t think I’m gonna let you come, baby boy.” Alex went to him, starting undoing some the tie downs. Methodically freed him from the wrist cuffs, the straps keeping him pressed to the bed, the spreader bar. Kept the collar and of course the cage. Let John get his bearings before pulling him up, making him turn. “Aww, poor thing,” he teased, taking hold of his caged dick and giving it a mean yank. “Perhaps we should just milk you. Would that help?” 

At his words, John burst into tears. He wanted to come, needed to come, Papi knew that. The need flooded him, the need coupled with the thought that Papi knew he hated being milked, that the humiliation along with the anti-climatic, wholly unsatisfying sensation was just too damn much. “No milking, Papi,” he sobbed. “Please. Please let me come.” 

As if it pained him, Alexander acquiesced. He knew he was being worn down easy, but honestly he was tired, his orgasm making him sleepy and pliant. “Alright,” he said. Made a big show of unlocking the cage, easing it off him. John’s dick stood at attention almost instantly, and he practically wept with relief. 

“You are losing your touch,” Lafayette teased as Alex came to sit on his lap. The two shared a soft, quick kiss. “Being very lenient.”

“Maybe so,” Alex said. “Or maybe he was just that good today.” He turned to John, still looking as pretty and fucked out as possible. His lacy teddy was all shoved off kilter, his garters askew, face pink and swollen with tears, hair a mess. Perfect. “You wanna finish, baby boy, you can.” He yawned again for emphasis. “Daddy and Papi are just gonna watch over here. We’re tired, and it is Father’s Day after all.” He flashed a lewd grin. “Give us a show, baby boy.” 

***

Even though during the scene John had gotten off on being objectified and manhandled, once in the bath with Lafayette he got all the love and attention he wanted. Alex sat on the edge of the tub after his shower, helped Laf wash John, praised him and pet him and kissed him. John basked in their affection, loving that he had a life that could from scorching hot fucking to limitless adoration in such a short span of time. Everything he ever wanted and needed in just a few hours. 

Bath time went on longer than usual, until the water went tepid and Lafayette could only coax John out with the promise of Pokey, a movie and some snacks. Reluctantly, he let Laf carry him back to the bedroom, dress him in his favorite sea creature pajamas and braid his hair. Alex sat in front of him on the bed, worked lotion into his arms and legs, both of them showering him with sweet words and affirmations. 

Once in the kitchen, John requested cereal, and Lafayette went to the cupboard, his face suddenly falling. 

“Oh. Oh little one. Is there another snack you would like?” 

John looked puzzled. “No cereal, Daddy?” he whined. “Want cocoa krispies.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “I thought you went to Whole Foods?” he griped. Went to the fridge, opened it and found it mostly bare. Lafayette laughed nervously. 

“Well, I was at the store, yes. And um, you see. You sent me that photo, and uh…” He trailed off, gestured at the fridge. 

“You didn’t finish shopping?” Alex snapped. 

“I did have everything on the list, it was in the cart, but the line was long!” 

“So...you just...did what?”

Laf had enough sense to look ashamed. “I left the cart,” he admitted. Alex whooped with laughter and John gasped. 

“That’s bad, Daddy,” he said. Small secret thrill with the knowledge that he was tempting enough to get Lafayette to do something so sloppy. He grinned, cuddled Pokey closer.

“I know. I am very sorry.” Went to a the pantry, pulled down the last box of Girl Scout cookies where he stashed them on a high shelf, out of the reach of both of his boys. Alex snorted, but John went into peals of delight. 

“Ohhh, cookies, yay!” he said, squirming in his seat as Laf plated the thin mints. 

“I am sorry there is no milk,” he said sadly, but John just shrugged.

“S’ok,” he said. “Cookies, nap, then we can all go to the grocery store together?”

They ended up cuddled on the couch, napping and watching rom coms for the rest of the afternoon. A golden afternoon of laughing, snuggling, drifting in and out of sleep. Of Lafayette’s big hands possessively on his stomach, Alex’s arms around his shoulders, Pokey snug in his arms. No one was in the mood to really leave, so instead of shopping they opted for take out. They fed each other dim sum, watched some cooking show, kissed and cuddled some more, didn’t care about the bare kitchen. And that was just fine with John. All he really needed on Father’s Day was his two favorite men in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> You should comment. Or come say Hi on Tumblr: @likearootlesstree


End file.
